Saya Kurosaki
by Saya Kurosaki
Summary: Saya is Ichigo's adoptive sister who is a Soul Reaper long before him. The Soul Society believes that she has broken a law, but she has no memories of doing so. What law did she break? Who are her real parents? Read to find out. Review or the story gets deleted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

My name is Saya Kurosaki. I'm fifteen years old, which makes me a freshmen at Karakura High School.

I live with my adoptive family the Kurosaki's since I was eleven in Karakura Town.

There's Isshin Kurosaki, who has become like a father to me over the past four years. He runs a medical clinic outside our house and he is a really goofy guy. Although, he acts goofy in front of his three kids, I know his secret. He used to be a Soul Reaper, a Captain, actually. So, he's not so childish like his children thinks he is. I'm the only one that actually respects him in the family.

Ichigo is the oldest of Isshin's children, but I'm still older than him by two months. We go to the same school and are even in the same classroom. Ichigo has bright orange hair that gets him into fights and is nine inches taller than me. A fact that he uses to his advantage. Ichigo can also see ghosts of the dearly departed and lately his powers seems to be increasing. I worry that Hollows will take interest in his Spiritual Pressure and come after him.

Yuzu and Karin are fraternal twins that are eleven years old. Yuzu has light brown hair that is cut really short and Karin has black hair like Isshin that goes to her jawline. Yuzu has taken the place of their mother, Masaki, as cook and house cleaner since she died years ago. Karin on the other hand has become a total tomboy and loves playing soccer. Yuzu can only sense ghosts but Karin can see them but denies their existence.

Before living with the Kurosaki's I was raised by three ex-captains of the Soul Society. Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Tessai Tsukabishi. They each trained me in everything they knew about being a Soul Reaper. Kisuke taught me everything I would need to know about my zanpakutō Kōri no jotei. Yoruichi taught me the fighting styles of the Punishment Force and to become a master in flash step. And Tessai taught me everything he knew about Kidō. Mostly their spells and incantations.

Although I have been training my ass off since I could walk and talk they still won't let me fight Hollows. They say its too dangerous for me because another Soul Reaper might see me and report me to the Soul Society which would mean a death sentenced for me for some reason I don't understand.

After I turned eleven it was decided that Isshin would take me in to give me a more human childhood, but I still go to Kisuke's shop to train everyday after school. I had actually just come home from one of my training sessions and just sat down at the dinner table to eat my dinner when Ichigo walks into the house late again.

"I'm home…" Ichigo said to us before Isshin interrupted him by kicking him in the face.

"You're late! You let your guard down. Always stay alert when you're entering a room late for dinner again." Isshin said to Ichigo.

"Oh, come on! Is that anyway to welcome your own son who just risked his life to help a spirit find peace?!" Ichigo yelled at Isshin.

"Silence! Oh, so now its the ghost fault now is it? I suppose it was ghosts who left your room a mess! When will you show some discipline, boy?" Isshin asked Ichigo.

Isshin and Ichigo then started to exchange blows with their fists.

"Just because you see ghosts and I don't, doesn't make you the boss of this household!" Isshin yelled at Ichigo.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Ichigo yelled at Isshin.

Yuzu then looked at Isshin and Ichigo who were still fighting.

"Hey, stop the fighting you two. Come over here and eat your dinner." Yuzu said to them.

Isshin and Ichigo ignored Yuzu and continued fighting.

"Let them fight. More rice for me." Karin said to Yuzu holding her bowl out for seconds.

"That's not very nice, Karin." Yuzu said to Karin.

Ichigo then kicked Isshin in the face and he went flying into a wall a few feet behind him.

"I've gotta tell you dad. Pretty normal high school kid with a seven o'clock curfew is totally uncool." Ichigo said to Isshin.

Then a ghost of a man in a business suit appeared next to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, speaking of uncool. You have a new one." Karin said to Ichigo.

"On your right." I said to Ichigo.

Ichigo then noticed the ghost and began swatting at it like it was a fly.

"Hey! How long have you been there? Take a hike will you! You damn pest!" Ichigo yelled at the ghost.

Karin then sat her bowl down on the table.

"I'm so done." Karin said to us annoyed.

"Me, too." I said to them.

Karin then looked at Ichigo who was still swatting away at the ghost.

"Poor Ichigo. Dad or ghosts. Its always something." Karin said to us.

"I think he's kind of lucky to be able to see ghosts. I sort of sense their presence sometimes, but that's about it." Yuzu said to us.

"Just because you can't see them, Yuzu, doesn't mean you can't help them." I said to Yuzu.

"I don't see what the big deal is about ghosts. I don't even believe in them." Karin said to us.

Yuzu then gasped and I just shook my head because I knew where this was going to go.

"Karin, I don't get how you can say something like that. I thought you had the power to see spirits too." Yuzu said to Karin.

"I'm in permanent denial. Just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them." Karin said to us.

The ghost then appeared next to Yuzu and stared at Karin.

"Ohh…" Yuzu said to Karin.

"Brrr. That's really cold." The ghost said to Karin.

"Like my dinner." Ichigo said to us.

Isshin then kicked in Ichigo's legs and he fell to the floor will him on top of him pulling his leg.

"You let your guard down again!" Isshin yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo then pushed Isshin off of him and stood up and then punched Isshin in the face at the same time Isshin punched him in the face but Ichigo's force in the punch was stronger and Isshin fell to the floor.

"Got you. No charge for the lesson." Isshin said to Ichigo.

"Never mind dinner. I'm going to my room." Ichigo said to us.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Yuzu said to Ichigo.

Ichigo ignored Yuzu and walked upstairs to his room and Karin looked at Isshin.

"Wow. You sure have a way with kids, don't you?" Karin asked Isshin.

"Me? What did I do?" Isshin asked us.

"Ichigo is kind of having a rough time right now." Yuzu said to Isshin

"Yeah. He says he's seeing more spirits lately than ever before." Karin said to Isshin.

"It's starting to take a toll on him." I said to Isshin.

"What?! Why would he talk about these things with you three and not coming to his own dad? It doesn't make sense!" Isshin said to us.

"Sure it does. For one thing you're over forty. And for another, emotionally, you're still at a preschool level, dad. Admit it." Karin said to Isshin.

Ishhin then ran over to the huge poster of Masaki that was hanging on a wall crying dramatically.

"Oh, my dear wife! Maybe its because they're hitting puberty, but our daughters are being so cold to me! What do I do? What do I do?" Isshin asked Masaki's poster still crying.

"Well, for starters, you might want to take down that poster." Karin said to Isshin annoyed.

Isshin continued crying and I just sighed standing up and grabbing mine and Karin's bowls.

"Don't worry about Ichigo's dinner. I'll make him a bowl and heat it up and take it to his room." I said to them as I walked into the kitchen and put the bowls in the sink.

"Thanks, Saya." Yuzu said to me smiling.

"No problem. I'll wash the dishes when I come back down." I said to Yuzu.

"You don't have to do that, Saya. I can do it." Yuzu said to me.

"No, no. You cook the meals in the house. Its only fair I wash the dishes. Now, be a good girl and make a bowl for me." I said to Yuzu walking back into the dining room.

Yuzu then put rice, small pieces of cut up chicken, vegetables, and soy sauce in a bowl and handed it to me. After taking the bowl I walked back into the kitchen and put the bowl in the microwave to heat it up and then I went upstairs to Ichigo's room.

Once I was outside Ichigo's room I knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Come in." Ichigo said to me.

I then walked into Ichigo's room and I saw that he was lying down on his bed.

"I brought you dinner." I said to Ichigo.

Ichigo then sat up on his bed.

"Thanks." Ichigo said to me.

I then handed Ichigo his dinner.

"No problem. Just bring the dishes back down for me to wash when you're done." I said to Ichigo.

"Sure." Ichigo said to me.

I then walked out of Ichigo's room and walked back downstairs to wash the dishes. Ten minutes later Ichigo walked into the kitchen with his bowl and fork and he put them in the sink for me to wash.

"Here." Ichigo said to me.

"Thanks." I said to Ichigo.

Ichigo then went back to his room and I washed his dishes. After that I went to my own room upstairs to go to bed.

My room was a decent size. My bed was in front of the window with a purple comforter on top of it, a black metal desk was next to it that held books and a digital alarm clock, an oak dresser was facing the opposite wall that the desk was facing, and a closet. The walls were white and the only thing on them was a calendar that was above my desk.

I then changed out of my school uniform which consisted of a white t-shirt, a gray blazer, a red bow tie, a gray skirt, and black shoes and changed into my pajamas which was a purple spaghetti strap and black capri pants.

After that I got under my covers and went to bed after setting my alarm on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next day I woke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping and I automatically turned it off and stretched my arms and legs before getting out of bed to make it.

After I made my bed I grabbed my clean school uniform and some clean undergarments and walked out of my room to take a shower in the bathroom that was across from my room.

I was taking my sweet time in taking my shower since I had an hour and a half until I had to leave with Ichigo to go to Karakura High School and he had to ruin my peace and tranquility time with the water by pounding his fists on the door.

"Saya, come on! You're taking up all the hot water!" Ichigo yelled at me.

I then decided that I would teach Ichigo what happens when men interrupts a woman's bath time.

I then walked out of the shower without grabbing a towel to cover myself up and I walked toward the door and opened it.

The reaction I got from Ichigo was priceless. I wish I had a camera to take a picture of it and use it as blackmail.

Ichigo's face was a bright tomato red, his hands were covering his eyes, and blood was coming out of his nose.

"Holy shit! Put some clothes on!" Ichigo yelled at me.

"Let this be a lesson for you, Ichigo. Never interrupt a woman's bath time ever again. That time is sacred to her." I said to Ichigo.

"Okay, okay. I won't do it again. Just put some clothes on for Christ's sake!" Ichigo yelled at me.

"Okay. Give me five minutes." I said to Ichigo.

I then closed the door and changed into my school uniform after drying myself off with a towel and tying my long hair in a ponytail with a blue ribbon I found in a shelf drawer and then I opened the door again.

"There. Shower's all yours, Ichigo. Enjoy." I said to Ichigo smiling mischievously.

"You know, you can be really scary when you want to be." Ichigo said to me.

"Yep. See you downstairs for breakfast." I said to Ichigo grinning widely.

I then walked downstairs to the dining room and sat down next to Karin and started eating my breakfast while Yuzu was still cooking.

I then noticed that the TV was on in the living room and there was a news report about an explosion close to our house this morning. I knew that it was a work of a Hollow immediately.

Not too long after Ichigo walked in grabbing a piece of toast to eat.

"Hey." Ichigo said to us.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Yuzu said to Ichigo.

"Where's dad?" Ichigo asked us.

"Early meeting." I said to Ichigo.

"He said he'd be late tonight too." Karin said to Ichigo.

"Again, huh?" Ichigo asked us.

"Yep. Just means we'll have a peaceful dinner tonight." I said to them.

"Right." Ichigo said to us.

Ichigo then noticed the news report on the TV and stared at it.

"Something bad happen?" Yuzu asked Ichigo.

"That's near here." Ichigo said to us.

"Yeah, it is. I hope whoever did it doesn't plan on blowing up our house." I said to them.

"Saya!" Ichigo yelled at me.

"What? I'm just saying that its a possibility. We are a medical clinic. A prime target for these kind of people." I said to Ichigo.

"Enough out of you! You're scaring Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled at me pointing at Yuzu who was now crying.

I then ran over to Yuzu and hugged her protectively.

"Don't worry, Yuzu. I won't let anyone blow up our house. They'll have to kill me first." I said to Yuzu.

Yuzu then seemed to cheer up but Ichigo was shaking his head.

"All right. Time for us to go." Ichigo said to me.

Ichigo then grabbed the collar of my blazer to lift me off of the floor and started walking towards the front door.

"Ichigo, wait! My backpack!" I yelled at Ichigo.

"Quiet down. I got it." Ichigo said to me showing me that he had both of our backpacks in his hand.

"Okay, then. Carry on." I said to Ichigo.

"You actually like this, don't you?" Ichigo asked me.

"I've gotten use to this, yes." I said to Ichigo.

Ichigo then dropped me down onto the ground once we were outside the house and I landed on my butt very hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I asked Ichigo rubbing my butt.

"You can walk to school today." Ichigo said to me.

"Meanie." I said to Ichigo.

I then stood up and Ichigo and I began to walk to our school after Ichigo gave me my backpack.

When we pasted the explosion site I could definitely tell that a Hollow was there not too long ago.

I then noticed that there were a few flowers in Ichigo's backpack.

"What's with the flowers?" I asked Ichigo.

"Oh, they're for a girl I helped yesterday. Some skateboarders knocked over her flowers and I promised her fresh ones today." Ichigo said to me.

"That's nice. I hope she finds peace soon." I said to Ichigo.

"Me, too." Ichigo said to me.

Ichigo and I continued walking until we reached an entrance to an alley where the girl haunts.

"I'm gonna go put these in the vase. You wanna go on a head and I'll catch up to you?" Ichigo asked me.

"No. I'd like to pay my respects to the girl. Maybe seeing another female will help her move on." I said to Ichigo.

Ichigo then smiled at me and we walked into the alley. Ichigo put the fresh flowers in the vase while I said a silent prayer for the girl. Ichigo then looked around for the girl but didn't see her around.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked the girl.

Ichigo and I then heard the cry of a Hollow and Ichigo ran to the source of it.

"Ichigo! Wait!" I yelled at Ichigo.

I then ran after Ichigo and when we got to the location of the Hollow's crying we saw that the girl was being chased by it.

"Wow. What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked out loud.

The girl then ran towards Ichigo and me and also bringing the Hollow with her.

"Help me!" The girl yelled at us.

"Run! Hurry!" Ichigo yelled at us.

Then all three of us started running for our live. Right now I wish I was never given order to not fight Hollows because if I could then I could kill this bastard so easily instead of running like a scared girl.

"What is that thing?" The girl asked us.

"I don't know." Ichigo said to the girl.

The girl then tripped on something and fell to the ground.

"Come on! We gotta move!" Ichigo yelled at the girl.

"Get up!" I yelled at the girl.

I then noticed a Hell Butterfly fly by and I knew that meant that a Soul Reaper was close by and would take care of the Hollow.

Then she appeared in front of the Hollow wearing the standard Soul Reaper uniform which was a white shitagi, a black kosode and hakama, a pair of white tabi, a pair of waraji, and a white obi around her waist. She then took out her zanpukto and with two strikes she killed the Hollow and disappeared.

A crowd started to gather around and they started saying that there was another explosion.

Ichigo and I continued our way to school and stayed there for the next six hours which was boring as hell.

After school I went to Kisuke's shop for my daily training while my Mod Soul Yuki took over my body and went home. When Yuki isn't in control of my body she lives inside a white stuffed rabbit with pink ears.

When I got to Kisuke's shop I was dressed in my own style of Soul Reaper clothes which was a black vest that zips up over my left breast, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black boots. As for my Kōri no jotei she is hidden safely in Kisuke's shop so that the Kurosaki's don't find her.

I was about to knock on the wooden sliding door to Kisuke's shop when he opened it for me and greeted my with a huge grin on his face.

One thing you should know about Kisuke is that the guy loves the color green. He's always wearing a green shirt that exposes his chest over a darker green coat that has an inverted Captain's haori design on the back, a green pair of pants, wooden sandals, and a green and white striped bucket hat which usually shadows his eyes.

"Ah, Saya. Right on time. How was your day? You seem tense." Kisuke said to me.

"There's another Hollow around here. I need to blow off some steam before I decide to go hunt it down and kill it." I said to Kisuke.

Kisuke's face then grew serious and put his hand on my right shoulder.

"Right. Come on in. I have something that'll keep your mind off of that Hollow." Kisuke said to me.

I then walked into the shop and then Kisuke and I walked down to the underground training area that is beneath the shop. Once in the training area I walked over to a dummy rock and pulled my Kōri no jotei out of it and then looked at Kisuke.

I then noticed that Tessai, a little girl with black pigtails named Ururu, and a red headed boy named Jinta were staring at us several feet away.

"Today's session is going to be really simple. We'll just be sparing. You can use Kōri no jotei if you want to." Kisuke said to me.

"Hmmm. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll stick with Yoruichi's fighting style for today." I said to Kisuke stabbing Kōri no jotei into the ground.

"Oh, boy. I'm in trouble." Kisuke said to me.

"Yeah. You are." I said to Kisuke smiling.

I then flash stepped in front of Kisuke and kicked him in the stomach. The force of the kick sent him flying into a boulder that was several feet behind him and it crumbled into rubble beneath him.

I then flash stepped next to Kisuke and I grabbed his arm and leg and threw him over my shoulder which sent him flying in the air for a few feet before landing in the middle of a crater the force of his body caused.

I then was about to flash step over to Kisuke again but stopped when I sensed the presence of a Hollow outside my house.

Kisuke then stood up and looked at me with a worried expression on his face after dusting himself off.

"Saya, are you all right? What's wrong?" Kisuke asked me.

"That Hollow is outside my house. You can sense it too, can't you?" I asked Kisuke.

"Yeah. I've been keeping tabs on its movements this whole time." Kisuke said to me.

"Then you know I have to kill it before it kills my family." I said to Kisuke.

"I won't stop you. But take this with you to hide your identity." Kisuke said to me.

Kisuke then pulled out a black cat mask from his green shirt and threw it at me and I caught it and stared at it in awe.

"A gift from Yoruichi. We knew we couldn't keep you from fighting Hollows forever, so she got you this to conceal your identity." Kisuke said to me smiling.

"Thanks. I won't let you guys down. I'll kill this Hollow fast without anyone seeing me." I said to Kisuke.

"Good luck." Kisuke said to me.

I then put the black cat mask on and I wished that it could've covered my hair because that would've definitely help with the whole "conceal you're identity" thing.

I then pulled Kōri no jotei out of the ground and flash stepped out of the training area and then out of Kisuke's shop.

I then flash stepped as fast as I could to my house which was a few miles away from Kisuke's shop but I was too late.

The Soul Reaper from earlier this morning was sitting on the ground wearing a white kimono and bleeding. She had black hair that went to her shoulders and then spiked out and violet eyes.

I then saw Ichigo lying on the ground unconscious wearing a Souls Reaper's uniform and clutching a huge zanpukto in his hand and Karin lying unconscious a few feet away from him.

I then I noticed that the Hollow had been taken care of and Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure began to increase dramatically.

I then looked back and forth from Ichigo and the Soul Reaper who hadn't noticed me because she was still in shock at what had happened a few times before letting out a dramatic sigh which got her attention.

"Oh, my. You've made a big mess here, haven't you, Soul Reaper? Giving that boy your power is a crime." I said to the Soul Reaper.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, not Soul Reaper. Who are you?" Rukia asked me.

"Kuchiki, huh? One of the nobles broke a law? How interesting. Well, you can call me Kuro neko." I said to Rukia.

"Why are you here?" Rukia asked me.

"Same reason you are. But you had to go and make a mess before I could do my job." I said to Rukia.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said to me looking down at the ground in shame.

"Well, "sorry" doesn't cut it! You're going to help me clean this mess that you caused and then I'll take you to a man who can heal your wounds and get you into a gigai until your powers return." I said to Rukia.

Rukia then looked up at me in shock

"You're not going to report this to the Soul Society?" Rukia asked me in disbelief.

"Nah. Why would I do that? I have no ties to the Soul Society. Besides you're like me now. You broke a law and are now in hiding." I said to Rukia.

"That explains the mask. What law did you break?" Rukia asked me.

"Don't know. All I know is that I broke one somehow." I said to Rukia shrugging my shoulders.

"I see." Rukia said to me.

"Well, let's get this over with. You take the boy since he's your responsibility now and I'll take the girl. Anymore inside?" I asked Rukia even though I already knew about Isshin and Yuzu being inside.

"Another girl outside the boy's room and the father downstairs." Rukia said to me.

"All right. Here's the plan. We'll get them to their rooms and I'll heal their injuries and then you'll replace their memories except for the boy's." I said to Rukia.

"Right. Sounds good to me." Rukia said to me.

I then easily picked Karin up while Rukia was having difficulty picking up Ichigo due to her injuries.

"Hey! If you can heal injuries, then why not heal mine now?!" Rukia asked/yelled at me.

"Because I want you to be in pain for a little bit longer so you'll know to never do this to a human family again. Be grateful that I'll be taking you to a man who is willing to help hide you in this world." I said to Rukia darkly.

"Oh, right. Thank you for that." Rukia said to me quickly smiling.

I then walked into the house with Karin over my shoulder and walked upstairs. As soon as I got upstairs I saw Yuzu lying unconscious in the hallway and I picked her up and carried her over my other shoulder and continued walking towards their room.

When I got to their room I opened the door and laid them down on their own beds and began healing them. After I was done healing them I walked out of their room and got Rukia to go in and replace their memories.

After that both Rukia and I got Isshin to his room and I healed him while Rukia replaced his memories.

Rukia and I then walked out of the house.

"Okay. Now that that is over with we can go to my teacher's shop and heal your wounds and get you into a gigai." I said to Rukia.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me." Rukia said to me.

"No problem. Let's just get this over with. I want to get some sleep before school tomorrow." I said to Rukia.

"School?" Rukia asked me confused.

"Yeah. You know, keeping a low profile, acting human. That kind of thing." I said to Rukia.

"I see. I should try that too." Rukia said to me.

"It couldn't hurt." I said to Rukia.

Rukia and I then walked the rest of the way to Kisuke's shop in silence since she couldn't flash step and when we got there Tessai healed her wounds and after that Kisuke got her a gigai to get into.

While Tessai was healing Rukia I told Kisuke what had happened and he wasn't too thrilled since it meant that it was only a matter of time before the Soul Society comes looking for Rukia and find me. Did I mention that Kisuke is like an over-protective father towards me?

After that I said goodbye to Rukia and went home. When I got in my room I saw my body that Yuki was still in control of sitting on the floor and entered it and then coughed up a bright red pill that held Yuki's soul in it.

I then put the pill in the stuffed rabbit's mouth and it came alive. Yuki then walked over to me and sat down on my lap.

"Forgive me, Mistress, for I have failed you. I could do nothing to protect your family for I was too scared of the Hollow." Yuki said to me.

"Yuki, I never expected you to protect my family from Hollows. That is my job. It is yours to keep my body safe from harm which you did. So you did not fail me at all." I said to Yuki.

"You are far too kind, Mistress." Yuki said to me.

"Now, let's go to bed. Its been a very long day." I said to Yuki.

Yuki and I then laid down on my bed and fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The next morning Isshin, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, and I were standing outside the house staring at a gigantic hole in our house that the Hollow from last night caused, but Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu believe that a truck crashed into our house in the middle of the night while Ichigo and I know the truth, but Ichigo doesn't know that I know it.

"It's a miracle. A truck plows right into our house and none of us even gets so much of a single scratch." Isshin said to us.

"What's more miraculous is the fact that none of us woke up when it happened. And the driver didn't even stick around." Karin said to us.

"Not to worry. He'll probably come to apologize later." Isshin said to us.

"I doubt it. No one wants to pay repair bills these days." I said to them.

Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu then began to walk back into the house while Ichigo and I stared at the hole in our house.

Yuzu then looked at Ichigo and me.

"Ichigo, Saya, you guys better hurry up and eat breakfast, or you guys are gonna be late." Yuzu said to us said to us wearing a yellow apron over her clothes and holding a ladle in her hand.

"Yeah." Ichigo said to Yuzu.

"Be right there, Yuzu." I said to Yuzu.

I then looked over at Ichigo who was deep in thought.

"We'll deal with this after school." I said to Ichigo.

"Right." Ichigo said to me.

Ichigo and I then walked into the house and ate our breakfast and then went to school after changing into our school uniforms and I put my hair up in a ponytail and tied it with the blue ribbon like yesterday.

When we walked into our classroom we took our seats at our desks. Mine was at the back of the classroom a few desks behind Ichigo's.

Then Ichigo's friends Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, and Chad gathered around his desk.

"Hey, Ichigo, I heard a truck crashed into your house last night, dude." Keigo said to Ichigo.

Keigo is pretty much the biggest pervert in our class.

"Pretty much." Ichigo said to them.

"So, did you clean it all up yet?" Mizuiro asked Ichigo.

Mizuiro is kind and soft spoken, but likes dating older girls.

"What? Are you kidding? It's gonna take forever." Ichigo said to them.

"Need any help?" Chad asked Ichigo.

Chad is a very tall Mexican boy who speaks very little so I wasn't surprised that Ichigo forgot that he was standing next to him and was startled to hear him speak.

"Huh? That's okay. I got Saya to help me." Ichigo said to Chad pointing back at me.

"Yeah, Chad, I mean, you could end up bringing the whole house down, you know?" Keigo asked Chad.

"Hey. What do we have next?" Ichigo asked them.

"Language Lab." Mizuiro said to Ichigo.

I then saw Rukia wearing the girls' school uniform walk into our classroom and then walk straight towards Ichigo's desk from behind him passing me as she walked by.

"Hello. You're Ichigo, aren't you?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

Ichigo then turned around in his seat to look at Rukia and the look on his face was priceless. He looked like he was going to shit in his pants. Where's a camera when you need one?

"I'll be sitting next to you from now on. My name is Rukia." Rukia said to Ichigo.

Ichigo then stood up from his desk and pointed at Rukia accusingly.

"It's you!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" Keigo asked Ichigo.

"You two know each other?" Chad asked them.

"Of course not. We've never met before." Rukia said to them

Rukia then looked at Ichigo.

"Right, Ichigo?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"Rukia is a brand new transfer student." Mizuiro said to them.

"Nice to meet you." Keigo said to Rukia.

"It's a pleasure." Rukia said to them smiling.

Rukia then extended her hand for Ichigo to shake and she must have wrote something on it because when he looked down at it his face grew more terrified.

I then decided I should introduce myself as Ichigo's older adoptive sister, so I stood up and walked over to them and tapped Rukia's shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Rukia asked me.

"Hi! I'm Saya Kurosaki. Ichigo's older sister. I hope we can be great friends." I said to Rukia.

I then hugged Rukia and she hugged me back awkwardly.

"I'm glad the gigai Kisuke gave you is working well." I whispered into Rukia's ear so that she was the only one that can hear me.

"Kuro neko, is that you?" Rukia whispered into my ear.

"The one and only. Don't tell Ichigo. He's not ready yet." I whispered to Rukia.

"I won't." Rukia whispered to me.

"Good. I'll be shadowing you both as you get orders. If anything big happens, I'll step in." I whispered to Rukia.

"Thank you." Rukia whispered to me.

We then broke apart.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Rukia." I said to Rukia smiling.

"Likewise, Saya." Rukia said to me smiling.

I then noticed that Ichigo was staring at us suspiciously.

"What? I can't have one girlfriend? All the other girls in this class are all boobs and no brains except for Tatsuki, but she's friends with Orihime and her friends. At least Rukia seems to have a good head on her shoulders." I said to Ichigo.

I then looked at Keigo and saw that he had a glazed look in his eyes and I could only imagine what was going on in that perverted boy's head.

"And will you do something about Keigo?! The pervert's probably imagining Rukia and I having sex together!" I yelled at Ichigo pointing at Keigo.

Ichigo then saw the look on Keigo's face and knew I was probably right knowing his friend the best and punched him in the face which caused him to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Don't think about my sister like that, you pervert!" Ichigo yelled at Keigo.

"Sorry, man. Won't happen again." Keigo said to Ichigo.

"It better not!" Ichigo yelled at Keigo.

I then looked over at Rukia.

"Well, I'm going back to my seat. Have fun sitting next to my brother and his friends." I said to Rukia.

I then walked back over to my desk and sat down.

Ichigo then grabbed Rukia's arm and dragged her out of the classroom and then outside the school.

Since I was at the window seat I could see them arguing, but couldn't hear them so I let my imagination fill in the blanks.

At some point Ichigo starts to walk away from Rukia and she puts on a glove that can pull a person's soul out of their body and uses it on him. He freaks out and yells at her some more.

I then felt the presence of a Hollow with very low Spiritual Pressure not far away and I knew Rukia would be getting orders to kill it soon.

Then Rukia's pager goes off and she is given the orders and they leave the school grounds.

Before leaving the school grounds completely Rukia looked up at me and I held out two fingers and then put my thumb down. Meaning that the Hollow was too weak. They didn't need me.

Rukia seemed to understand my message and nodded her head and kept on walking away with Ichigo.

Less than ten minutes later I sensed that the Hollow was killed and a soul of a boy was sent to the Soul Society.

"Well, Ichigo, you took care of that Hollow and helped that boy pass on in less than ten minutes. Not bad for a beginner." I said to myself smiling.

The rest of the day and night was so boring I'm not even going to bother mentioning it at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The next night I was lying on my bed in my pajamas reading a book when I could hear Yuzu and Ichigo talking in Ichigo's room next door to mine.

"Hey, Ichigo, you haven't seen my pajamas, have you?" Yuzu asked Ichigo.

"Yuzu, come on! Knock before you come in here." Ichigo said to Yuzu.

"Well, sorry I asked. You've been so mean since you started high school." Yuzu said to Ichigo.

"Have not. And I don't know where your pajamas are." Ichigo said to Yuzu.

"That is just so odd. One of my dresses has gone missing too." Yuzu said to Ichigo

"Why do you feel the need to ask me about every little thing? Does it look like I care? Go bother Saya." Ichigo said to Yuzu.

That bastard! Oh, I'm going to get him good after I deal with Yuzu.

"Okay. Good night." Yuzu said to Ichigo.

I then heard Yuzu close Ichigo's door and walk towards mine.

I then got out of my bed and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a yellow nightgown that didn't fit me anymore from a drawer.

Yuzu then knocked on my door and I walked over to it and opened it.

"Hi, Saya." Yuzu said to me.

"Hi, Yuzu. I over heard your conversation with Ichigo and I have a solution to your problem." I said to Yuzu.

"You do?" Yuzu asked me.

"Yep. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." I said to Yuzu smiling.

Yuzu then did as I told her to do and I put the yellow nightgown that I was holding behind my back and put it in her hands.

"Now, open." I said to Yuzu.

Yuzu then opened her eyes and saw the yellow nightgown and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, thank you, Saya! I love it!" Yuzu said to me hugging me and I hugged her back.

"I'm glad. Now, go to bed. We'll look for your pajamas and dress in the laundry tomorrow, okay?" I asked Yuzu.

"Okay. Good night, Saya." Yuzu said to me.

"Good night, Yuzu." I said to Yuzu.

Yuzu then walked down the hallway to hers and Karin's room and then walked inside.

I then walked next door to Ichigo's room and let myself in and I saw that the room looked like it had been in a battlefield.

I then sensed that a powerful but new Hollow had been here and Ichigo and Rukia went off to kill it. I debated whether or not I should go after them, but I came to the decision that it was too soon for me to intervene.

I then walked over to Ichigo's desk and grabbed a pen and paper to write a note to Rukia telling her to see me when she can and put it in Ichigo's closet because I know that's where she's been sleeping the past couple of days.

I then went back to my room and waited for Rukia to come see me to tell me what happened with the Hollow.

Two hours later Rukia walked into my room.

"What happened with the Hollow?" I said to Rukia.

"The Hollow was Orihime's dead brother Sora and he attacked Ichigo here and then went after Orihime and her friend Tatsuki at her apartment." Rukia said to me.

"Damn. I knew he would become a Hollow. It was only a matter of time. Ichigo killed him, right?" I asked Rukia.

"No. Not exactly." Rukia said to me.

"Explain." I said to Rukia.

"Sora's human side over powered his Hollow side and he used Ichigo's zanpukto to kill himself." Rukia said to me.

"I've never heard of that happening before." I said to Rukia.

"Neither have I and I've been alive for over a hundred years." Rukia said to me.

Then it was silent for a while until I broke it.

"I assume you've healed Orihime's and Tatsuki's injuries and replaced their memories?" I asked Rukia.

"Yes." Rukia said to me.

"And Ichigo's injuries?" I asked Rukia.

"His is healed as well.'' Rukia said to me.

"Good. Let's get some sleep while we still can. After all, we have school in the morning." I said to Rukia.

"Right. Good night." Rukia said to me.

Rukia then walked out of my room closed the door behind her.

I then laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up and decided to get my revenge on Ichigo for sticking me with Yuzu's problem so I grabbed a black marker and walked out of my room and then slipped into Ichigo's room.

I then slowly made my way over to Ichigo who was sleeping on his bed and then I drew a penis on both of his cheeks with the black marker.

When I was done I slipped out of Ichigo's room and went back to my room to back to bed.

Before for falling asleep again I had a huge grin on my face.

Paybacks a bitch, Ichigo!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The next morning I was finishing up getting dressed for school when I heard Ichigo walk out of his room and walked into the bathroom and then screamed. I guess he saw the drawings on his cheeks in the mirror.

I then laughed to myself as I tied my hair in a ponytail with the blue ribbon. I must say that I've out done myself this time.

Ichigo then burst into my room with a pissed of look on his face.

"You! You did this!" Ichigo yelled at me pointing at his cheeks.

"Yep. I sure did." I said to Ichigo nodding my head and smiling gleefully.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" Ichigo asked me.

"Because you were being a dick last night. Yuzu came to you to help her with her missing clothes problem first, not me. But could you help her? No, because you had to give the problem to me to handle because you didn't care. The next time you neglect your duties as a big brother and shove them on me, I'll use permanent marker instead of washable. Got it?" I asked Ichigo.

"Why, you twisted little bi…" Ichigo began to say to me before I interrupted him by kicking him in the stomach which sent him flying through my door which was already open and into the hallway.

"Wash your face before the girls see it and get ready for school, Ichigo. I'll leave without you if I have to." I said to Ichigo.

I then slammed my door shut and walked downstairs.

Once downstairs I walked into the laundry room and and looked in a clothes basket and found Yuzu's yellow fleece pajamas and blue dress. I smiled then because I knew Rukia was listening to mine and Yuzu's conversation last night and got the hint.

I then walked out the laundry room holding Yuzu's pajamas and dress in my hand and walked into the dinning room with a big smile on my face and looked at Yuzu as she put plates on the table.

"Oh, Yuzu. Look what I found in the laundry room." I said to Yuzu.

Yuzu then turned around to look at me and her eyes lit up when she saw that I was holding her pajamas and dress in my hands. She then took them out of my hands and held them close to her.

"Oh, Saya. Thank you. You're the best. Where did you ever find them? I looked ever where." Yuzu said to me.

"They were in a clothes basket in the laundry room." I said to Yuzu.

"But I looked in there last night." Yuzu said to me.

"I'm not surprised you missed them. They were in the bottom of the pile. You probably over looked them." I said to Yuzu lying flawlessly.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Yuzu said to me.

"Now, go put those clothes back in the laundry room, so they can get wash later today. I'll finish setting the table for you." I said to Yuzu.

"You don't have to do that, Saya. I can do both. I don't mind." Yuzu said to me.

"But I do." I said to Yuzu.

I then got down to Yuzu's eye level.

"Yuzu, you already do so much for this family. You cook, you clean, you take care of this family above yourself. Yuzu, you're eleven. You're too young to be acting like a house wife. When I say I want to help you by taking away some of the daily choirs, I do it so you have time to be a kid. There's no need for you to have to do things on your own. I'm here to help relieve you of some of those things. Okay?" I asked Yuzu.

"Okay. I guess I'm so use to the way things are since mom died that it's going to take some time to adjust to not having to do everything around the house anymore. I mean, when I'm cooking and cleaning and doing choirs it feels like I'm closer to my mom in a way, you know?" Yuzu asked me.

"Yeah, I do. But your mom wouldn't want you to live like this, Yuzu. Be a kid. Have fun. Let me worry about holding the fort down." I said to Yuzu.

"Okay." Yuzu said to me.

Yuzu then hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Now, go put those clothes back where they belong. They're starting to smell." I said to Yuzu.

"All right." Yuzu said to me.

Yuzu then walked towards the laundry room and I stood up and started finishing setting the table which was just the forks, spoons, and knives needed to be put in their places next to each plate.

I then noticed Ichigo standing there and I started putting the utensils in their places.

"I never knew mom's death effected Yuzu so much." Ichigo said to me.

"Of course you didn't. You're too wrapped up in your own grief to see anyone else's" I said to Ichigo.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo asked me angrily.

"Your mother died protecting you. At least that's what Isshin told. You feel guilty for surviving while she died." I said to Ichigo.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ichigo yelled at me.

"Idiot! Mothers will always sacrifice themselves to protect their children! If anything were to happen to you, Yuzu, or Karin, I would gladly sacrifice myself to protect you three!" I yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo then stared at me and I just continued setting the table until I finished.

"Saya" Ichigo said to me.

I then walked towards the front door and grabbed my backpack off of a hook on a wall.

"Saya! Where are you going?" Ichigo asked me.

"I'm going to school without you. I'll see you in class." I said to Ichigo as I opened the front door.

"Saya, wait!" Ichigo yelled at me.

I then turned around and gave Ichigo the middle finger. Since that stunned him I slammed the door in his face and ran towards the high school.

When I got to my classroom I sat down at my desk and started sulking.

Rukia then walked up to my desk.

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia asked me.

"My brother is a dick." I said to Rukia.

"Tell me something I don't know." Rukia said to me laughing which cheered me up.

"Thanks for putting Yuzu's clothes in the clothes basket downstairs." I said to Rukia.

"You're welcome. But now I don't have any other clothes to wear." Rukia said to me.

"Don't worry about it. Just wear some of my clothes that don't fit me. I don't mind. I'll even go through my clothes and whatever doesn't fit, I'll put it in a bag and put it in Ichigo's closet for you." I said to Rukia.

"Really? Thank you so much, Saya!" Rukia said to me smiling.

"No problem. If they don't fit me, they might as well go to someone who can fit into them." I said to Rukia.

Just then Ichigo walked into the classroom and walk towards his desk. As he was walking he glanced in my direction then looked away.

"So, you want to eat lunch together?" Rukia asked me.

"Sure Sounds fun. Meet me on the rooftop. That's where Ichigo and I like to go to eat out lunches." I said to Rukia.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Rukia said to me.

Rukia then walked back over to her desk and sat down in it.

I then looked around the classroom and saw that Chad was missing which peaked my interest.

Now Chad isn't the kind of student to worry about his perfect attendance performance for academic reasons but too make sure he's in school so that he'll have Ichigo's back if he gets into a fight. So him not being here means that something serious happened to cause him to not be here.

Three hours later it was lunchtime and Ichigo, Rukia, and I were on the rooftop hanging out.

I then noticed Rukia was having trouble with her juice box.

"Tell me, how do I drink from this thing?" Rukia asked us holding up her juice box.

"They don't have juice boxes where you're transferred from," I asked Rukia.

"No, they don't." Rukia said to me.

"You gotta poke a hole through it. You just use the sharp end of your straw." Ichigo said Rukia.

"What straw?" Rukia asked Ichigo confusedly.

"It's on the other side of the juice box." I said to Rukia.

"Thank you, Saya." Rukia said to me.

Then Mizuiro walked walked towards us carrying his bento and saw that Rukia and Ichigo were standing next to each other and ignored me.

"So, you're together again." Mizuiro said to them.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked Mizuiro confusedly.

"Uh-huh. You two seem pretty chummy." Mizuiro said to them.

"Mizuiro… Shut up! Come on. Does it really look to you like we're chummy?" Ichigo asked Mizuiro.

"Maybe. Well, to be honest, you two appear to be pretty close. But people are gonna talk and if they talk enough, everyone will think you're an item." Mizuiro said to Ichigo.

"Whatever. If I really cared about what people think, then I guess I would've dyed my hair black a long time ago." Ichigo said to Mizuiro.

"Yeah, that's true." Mizuiro said to Ichigo.

Rukia then ripped the straw from the side of the juice box and stared at it.

"So, this is the straw. Short. Now, I have to know where I have to poke it." Rukia said to herself.

"You poke it through a foil circle that's on top of the juice box." I said to Rukia pointing at the small foil that is on top of the juice box.

"Oh. Thank you, Saya." Rukia said to me.

"No problem." I said to Rukia.

Rukia then poked her straw through the foil circle that was on top of the juice box.

Mizuiro then looked at Rukia.

"Hi, there! How are you doing?" Mizuiro asked Rukia.

Rukia then put on her nice school girl face on.

"Why, hello there. You're, um, Mizuiro?" Rukia asked Mizuiro confusedly.

"That's me. I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mizuiro Kojima. I really like…" Mizuiro began to say to Rukia before Ichigo and I interrupted him.

"Picking up girls." Ichigo and I said to Rukia at the same time.

"Huh? Ichigo, that's not cool" Mizuiro said to Ichigo.

"Watch it. He might look like a dork, but he's a real player. Seriously." Ichigo said to Rukia.

"Cut it out! You'll permanently damage my reputation! Besides, Ichigo, you know older womenare really more my style." Mizuiro said to Ichigo.

"Like I said, Rukia, watch this one." Ichigo said to Rukia.

"Huh?" Mizuiro asked Ichigo confusedly staring at Rukia.

"Eh. Just forget it." Ichigo

Keigo then ran towards us after seeing that Rukia and I were with Ichigo and Mizuiro.

"What's this? Rukia Kuchiki the hot transfer student and the beautiful Saya Kurosaki are here with you guys. How did that happen?" Keigo asked Ichigo and Mizuiro.

"Ichigo, picked them up. He's the one that brought them here" Mizuiro said to Keigo pointing at Ichigo.

"Huh? I did not!" Ichigo yelled at Mizuiro.

"Ichigo did? What a guy? Good job!" Keigo said to Ichigo putting his hand on his shoulder and crying tears of joy dramatically.

"Well, I guess. It's really no big deal." Ichigo said to Keigo.

Keigo then walked up to Rukia and saluted her.

"Greetings! I'm Keigo Asano. Welcome lovely lady to this garden of manliness." Keigo said to Rukia.

"Uh, hello." Rukia said to Keigo.

Keigo then started dancing around the rooftop saying something about a lunch party until he bumped in to Chad who was all bandaged up and holding a bird in a bird cage in his hand.

"Hey, Chad." Ichigo said to Chad.

Chad then grunted and waved his hand.

"So, Chad, what's with the bandages?" Ichigo asked Chad.

Keigo then turned around to look at Chad.

"Woah. You got hurt. How? What happened to you?" Keigo asked Chad.

"I had a mishap. A steel beam fell on my head yesterday." Chad said to us.

"A steel beam?! For real?" Keigo asked Chad in disbelief.

"My hand got hurt when a motorcycle ran into me. The rider that hit me was banged up pretty bad. The force of the collision threw him off and he was knocked out so I picked the guy up and I carried him to the hospital." Chad said to us.

"Well, no wonder you were late to school." Keigo said to Chad.

"The only thing I wonder about is what exactly is your body made of." Ichigo said to Chad.

Chad then sat the bird cage down on the ground.

"Hey. So, where did you get that bird?" Keigo asked Chad.

"It's pretty." I said to Chad.

"My name is Yuichi Shibata. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" The bird, Yuichi, said to us.

As soon as I heard Yuichi speak I knew that he was a spirit of a boy trapped inside the bird and by the looks on Ichigo's and Rukia's faces they knew it too.

I then sat down next to the bird cage and stared at the bird while Ichigo and Rukia quietly talked about the spirit inside it.

"My name is Saya Kurosaki." I said to Yuichi.

"Hello, Saya." Yuichi said to me.

"That is amazing! I mean, the way this bird can talk is phenomenal!" Keigo said to us.

Keigo then looked at Yuichi.

"My name is Keigo Asano. Keigo Asano. Can you say that?" Keigo asked Yuichi.

Ichigo then looked at Chad.

"So, Chad, just where did you get this bird?" Ichigo asked Chad.

"Someone gave me him." Chad said to us.

"Hold it! There you go again. Getting lazy and cutting your story short. Come on. That's a bad habit you have Chad. Now, explain! Spill it!" Keigo said to Chad.

Chad then sat down next to the bird cage and pulled out a bag of potato chips from his pocket and started feeding them to Yuichi.

"That was the whole story." Chad said to Keigo.

"There you go. Just like you usually do. You never share the details with any of us." Keigo said to Chad.

I then continued staring at Yuichi for the rest of the lunchtime wondering what his story was and why his soul was trapped inside the bird.

That night I after training with Kisuke and Tessai I was going through my drawers in my dresser pulling out clothes that didn't fit me anymore and putting them in a bag while Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin worked in the clinic.

By the time I had gone through my clothes I've put five shirts, three pairs of jeans, two pairs of pajamas, and a dress into the bag.

I then sensed that Chad and his bird Yuichi were in the clinic and Chad was injured by a Hollow.

I then walked out of my room and walked into Ichgo's room and saw that Rukia was sitting on Ichigo's bed.

"I brought you my old clothes. They should fit you." I said to Rukia.

"Thank you." Rukia said to me.

I then put the bag of clothes in Ichigo's closet and then began to walk out of his room.

"That Hollow that attacked Chad is very powerful. Too powerful for you to handle alone in your state. And it is most likely to attack again. If for whatever reason you and Ichigo get separated, I'll be tailing you. Ichigo is strong enough to handle this Hollow alone." I said to Rukia.

"I understand. Thank you for your concern." Rukia said to me.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." I said to Rukia.

I then walked out of Ichigo's room and walked back into mine to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The next morning after I was done getting dressed for school and putting Yuki in my backpack just in case I need her to take over my body today, I walked out over to Karin's and Yuzu's room and heard Karin coughing.

Karin must have picked up some memories from Yuichi when she first saw him last night. I remember getting sick like this when I first picked up memories from a spirit. In time she will learn to deal with the memories of others' without getting sick.

I then walked downstairs to the dining room and began setting the table while Yuzu was cooking. When I was done I sat down in a chair with my backpack hanging on the back of it and stared eating my breakfast that Yuzu placed in front of me a second ago.

Then Ichigo walked into the dining room.

"Good morning, Ichigo. Breakfast is ready." Yuzu said to Ichigo.

Ichigo then noticed that Karin wasn't in the dining room.

"So, hey, is Karin up yet?" Ichigo asked us.

"She didn't want to eat. She said she's not feeling so good. I'm worried." Yuzu said to us.

"Really? Karin's sick? That's not like her." Ichigo said to us siting down next to me.

"All she needs is some rest and then she'll be fine." I said to them.

Isshin then ran into the dining room.

"Ichigo! Bad news! Chad has disappeared from his room! He's gone!" Isshin yelled at Ichigo.

I then looked at Ichigo who had stood up in his seat and was about to run out of the house.

"Want me to help you look for him?" I asked Ichigo.

"No. I got this. Go to school." Ichigo said to me.

"Fine. But don't expect me to copy my notes down for you." I said to Ichigo standing up and putting my backpack on.

"I don't care. Just go to school." Ichigo said to me.

"Man, you sure are bossy this morning. I'm leaving." I said to Ichigo waving my hand.

I then walked out of the house and began to walk towards the school.

After walking a few blocks away from my house I pulled Yuki out of my backpack.

"Okay, Yuki. Time to take over." I said to Yuki.

"Yes, Mistress." Yuki said to me.

I then pulled the red pill that contains Yuki's soul inside it out of the rabbit and I ate it releasing my soul from my body so that I was now in my soul reaper uniform with Kōri no jotei strapped securely on my back.

"Yuki, go to school for me today. I need to make sure nothing happens to Ichigo and Rukia." I said to Yuki.

"Yes, Mistress. I understand. Please be careful. That Hollow chasing the bird is very strong." Yuki said to me.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I said to Yuki.

"Good luck, Mistress." Yuki said to me.

Yuki then began walking towards my school in my body while I took the long way back to my house just in case I ran into Ichigo even though I'm wearing my mask.

By the time I got back to my house standing on top of the roof I saw that Karin was walking weakly in the direction of Ichigo and Rukia.

I could of grabbed her and put her back in her room, but I figured she'd be a good distraction to separate Ichigo from Rukia. And besides, I had a feeling like she needed to tell Ichigo something very important about Yuichi.

Soon Karin caught up to Ichigo and Rukia just as they spotted Chad and his bird and I stayed hidden in the trees doing an amazing job hiding my Spiritual Pressure. Of course I've had many years to perfect it. After all, hiding my Spiritual Pressure was the first thing I learned.

"Ichigo!" Karin yelled at Ichigo.

"Karin! What are you doing here? You look really sick." Ichigo said to Karin.

Karin then kneeled down on the ground and Ichigo ran over to her.

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled at Karin.

"Ichigo! You need to get Karin home now so we know she will be safe. I'll handle them." Rukia said to Ichigo.

"Huh? What, are you kidding me? I can't just leave you." Ichigo said to Rukia.

"Just do as I say! I know what would happen if we leave her here. You'd be worrying about her when you fight the Hollow. And that cannot happen here no matter what. Go on! Get moving! Get her home and get back here quick." Rukia said to Ichigo.

Rukia then started to walk away but then Ichigo stopped her.

"Rukia! I hope you know, right now, you don't have the strength to fight a Hollow yourself. Please, don't risk yourself for my sake." Ichigo said to Rukia.

"Don't be stupid. A veteran Soul Reaper never takes any unnecessary chances with a Hollow. Now, go!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo.

"Right!" Ichigo said to Rukia.

Ichigo then picked Karin up and started running back to our house carrying Karin in his arms while Rukia ran in the direction that Chad took off in.

I then followed Rukia through the tries still hiding my Spiritual Pressure and I noticed that she was having a hard time catching up to Chad and his bird because of her gigai so I flash stepped next to her surprising her.

"Hey. Thought I'd offer you a lift. Hop on." I said to Rukia.

"Thanks. I was wondering when you'd show up." Rukia said to me.

"Eh. I had to make sure Ichigo was far enough away to show myself." I said to Rukia shrugging my shoulders.

"Was it you who sent Karin after us?" Rukia asked me.

"No, but it did work out in my favor though. Now, get on. We'll be able to catch up to them with you on my back and me flash stepping." I said to Rukia.

"Right. Good idea." Rukia said to me.

Rukia was then about the climb onto my back when we heard an eerie voice of a Hollow that sounded like it was right next to us.

"You two smell good." The Hollow said to us.

Rukia and I then froze and looked around us but couldn't see the Hollow and I didn't even sense that it was there.

Shit! This Hollow is more powerful than I thought if it could hide its Spiritual Pressure and not be seen.

Then the Hollow showed itself and it was right next to me.

"You smell wonderful! Delicious! Time to eat your soul!" The Hollow yelled at me.

The Hollow was then about to take a bite out of me but I grabbed Rukia's arm and flash stepped a few feet away from the Hollow.

"So, you two are still alive. You're tougher than I thought. And you two can see me quite clearly. That makes me curious. Just who are you two?!" The Hollow asked us.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, "curiosity killed the Hollow"?" I asked the Hollow.

I then flash stepped in front of the Hollow and kicked him in his face/mask with my knee.

Rukia then jumped onto the Hollow's back.

"Ruler! The mask of blood and flesh, all things in the universe that flies, that which names all! In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams! Bakudo number 33… Pale Fire Crash!" Rukia yelled.

Then blue spiritual energy shot out of Rukia's hands and hit the Hollow but it was ineffective since her powers are gone and the Hollow turned around to look at her and started laughing.

"I see. So, that's what you are. I know that spell. That's a Soul Reaper's spell. But yours was so weak. It had no bite to it. Too bad." The Hollow said to Rukia.

The Hollow then lunged itself at Rukia and she backed away from it.

"My, my. A tender little Soul Reaper who lost her powers. And you do smell so delicious." The Hollow said to Rukia.

This just pissed me off and I decided to use a spell of my own.

"Bones of beasts scattered far and wide! Steeple crimson crystal! Steel wheels! Wind in action! And the sky at rest! The sound of flying arrows, fill the hollow castle! Hado number 63… Raikoho!" I yelled.

Then yellow spiritual energy like lightning shot out of my hands and hit the Hollow and this time it went right through his shoulder causing him to bleed and look at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was very rude of me, but you had your back to me and I saw an opening and I couldn't resist. Remember you have two opponents." I said to the Hollow.

"You! You're a Soul Reaper too, aren't you?" The Hollow asked me.

The Hollow then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked the Hollow.

"This is bringing back such wonderful memories. You see, I've already had the pleasure of devouring two other Soul Reapers who tried to help this boy pass on to the Soul Society. And I assure you, they were mighty good eating!" The Hollow said to us.

"The boy, you mean the human soul that's in that bird?" Rukia asked the Hollow.

"That's right." The Hollow said to us.

"What's your problem? Why is it that you pursue this poor kid so relentlessly? Tell me, why?" Rukia asked the Hollow.

"I might be more incline to give you an answer, if you were to let me have a little nibble." The Hollow said to us.

The Hollow then began laughing.

"Bastard!" I yelled at the Hollow.

"You Hollow scum!" Rukia yelled at the Hollow.

I then pulled out Kōri no jotei.

"Let's finish this! Once and for all!" I yelled at Rukia.

"Right." Rukia said to me.

The Hollow then grabbed Rukia and shoved her into a wall near by.

"You're weak. Your spell had no bite. If you're really a Soul Reaper, why don't you lose the meat suit and fight me for real? Either way you die first." The Hollow said to Rukia.

I was about to cut the Hollow's arm that was holding Rukia, but Chad came out of nowhere and then punched the Hollow in the face/mask which sent him flying a few feet away from us.

"Hey… I hit something. All right." Chad said to himself.

Rukia and I then stared at Chad because we were amazed that he could actually hit the Hollow.

Then Chad started punching the air around him and we were less impressed.

The Hollow then laughed.

"It was a lucky punch. He scared me for a second. I thought he could see me." The Hollow said to himself.

Chad then some how was able to punch the Hollow again and sent him flying backwards.

"All right. I got him again." Chad said to himself.

"Damn you!" The Hollow yelled at Chad.

The Hollow then grew wings and flew into the sky laughing.

"Lets see you try to punch me now. You clueless human toad. You'll never even see me coming." The Hollow said to Chad.

Rukia then looked at Chad.

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Get moving! He's in the air! Right above you!" Rukia yelled at Chad.

"Hey, there new girl. Are you telling me that you can see ghosts?" Chad asked Rukia.

"There's no time to explain that now! Just get away before he strikes!" Rukia yelled at Chad.

"Where exactly?" Chad asked Rukia.

"Huh? Why?" Rukia asked Chad.

"When he charges, you just tell me where he is." Chad said to Rukia.

"Even if I did tell you, what would you do about it?" Rukia asked Chad.

"When you've got flies, you use a fly swatter." Chad said to Rukia.

Chad then pulled a telephone pole out of the ground that he was standing next to like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Holy shit! What is he made out of?

"So many ways I can attack him. Shall I swoop him like a falcon?" The Hollow asked himself.

So here is a taste of chapter 6. If you want me to continue then you have to review or I'll delete the story because I feel like no one really likes it or even bothers to read. So review people.


End file.
